Coincés
by rockandlol
Summary: Deeks et Kensi se réveillent dans une pièce sombre attachés l'un à l'autre. Qui est derrière tout ça et que leurs réservent-ils ?
1. Chapter 1

**Ayant un peu de temps ce matin, voilà ma nouvelle fic. Toujours avec Deeks et Kensi. Elle n'a rien à voir avec la précédente. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. Oh et pour ceux qui regarde Caslte, oui l'épisode d'il y a deux semaine m'a inspirée, juste pour la salle ou Caslte et Beckett étaient enfermés. **

**Bonne lecture**

**La suite sera pour la semaine prochaine et au plus tard le week end prochain.**

* * *

Coincés

Kensi avait encore les yeux fermés. Elle sentait une pression sur son bras gauche, mais ses paupières refusaient de s'ouvrir. Elle était sur le coté et son bras était de plus en plus engourdit. Aucun souvenir de s'être allongée. Ce n'était pas son lit, mais un matelas peu confortable. Plus elle réfléchissait et plus son esprit s'embrouillait, il fallait vraiment qu'elle ouvre les yeux. Après un dur effort Kensi réussit enfin à entrevoir ce qui se passait autour d'elle. Un forme était allongé près d'elle, et son bras était sous la tête de la personne à ses coté. La jeune femme réussit à baisser sa tête, c'était un homme, Deeks probablement.

-Deeks ?

Aucune réponse. Kensi essaya de bouger son bras sous la tête de Marty. Elle remarqua un mouvement sur le visage de son partenaire. Après un dur effort Deeks ouvrit enfin les yeux :

-On est où ? articula-t-il.

-Sais pas.

Kensi parvint à enlever son bras de sous la tête de Deeks. Elle se redressa mais quelque chose tirait sur son bras. Des menottes. Son poignet gauche était attaché au poignet gauche de Deeks. Il fixa les menottes et s'assit. Ils observèrent les lieux. Une pièce sombre, en pierre, surement une cave. La pièce avait l'air assez grande, de ce que le peu de lumière pouvait en laisser voir.

-Tu te souviens de quelque chose ? demanda Kensi.

-C'est très flou.

-Pareil.

La jeune agent se leva et entraina son coéquipier avec elle. Il fallait absolument trouver la sortie avant de savoir où ils étaient et pourquoi ils étaient là. Ils avancèrent un peu plus dans la pénombre et découvrir un vieille escalier en bois. Deeks regarda Kensi et monta les escaliers, suivit de son amie. En haut, juste une porte en métal, que bien sûr personne ne pouvait ouvrir de l'intérieur. Ils redescendirent et continuèrent leur exploration. Contre le mur, une petite armoire leur faisait face. Un cadenas verrouillait les portes.

-Il faut qu'on ouvre ça.

-A toi l'honneur, dit Marty.

Il esquissa son petit sourire charmeur. Kensi détacha les pinces de ses cheveux et ouvrit le cadenas. Les portes laissèrent apparaître des bâtons, de différentes tailles et de différentes matières.

-ça n'annonce rien de bon, avoua Marty.

-Et ce n'est même pas utile pour nous aider à sortir.

Ils soupirèrent et virent se rassoir sur le vieux matelas qui se situait au milieu de la place. Ils jetèrent des coups d'œil partout, quand Deeks remarqua un morceau de plafond plus foncé que le reste :

-C'est quoi là haut ? demanda-t-il en attrapant le bras de Kensi pour qu'ils se lèvent ensemble.

-C'est bizarre. Baisse-toi, je vais monter sur tes épaules.

Deeks la fixa, mais après une courte réflexion, s'exécuta. Accroupi, Kensi put s'assoir sur les épaules de son partenaire qui se redressa.

-Alors tu vois mieux ?

-Oui et je peux juste te dire que c'est bizarre.

-ça on le savait déjà.

-Il faut que je monte plus haut.

Elle commença à gigoter.

-Wow, wow, arrête de bouger.

-Il faut que je me mette debout, je pourrais l'attendre.

-C'est une très mauvaise idée.

-Parce que tu en as une autre peut être.

-Non, mais si tu tombe se ne sera pas de ma faute.

-Si je tombe, tu me rattraperas.

Même s'il ne pouvait voir son visage, il savait qu'elle souriait.

-Attends, approche-toi du pilier que je m'aide.

Kensi appuya son dos contre le mur et posa ses pieds sur les épaules de Deeks. Il leva ses mains pour qu'elle réussisse à monter complètement.

-C'est bon ?

-Oui, je crois.

Debout sur les épaules de Deeks, elle était assez grande pour se tenir au plafond. Marty avança tout doucement, jusqu'à la fameuse dalle.

-C'est une trappe, chuchota-t-elle.

-Tu peux la soulever ?

-Presque, elle est plus haute que le plafond.

Deeks sentit Kensi se hisser sur ses pieds pour réussir à soulever la trappe.

-ça y'est, se réjouit-elle.

Mais elle sursauta et tomba sur Deeks qui s'étala par terre. En haut ils pouvaient apercevoir une tête encagoulée qui referma à clé la trappe.

-Merde, c'est qui ce type, gémit Marty.

Kensi se poussa de Deeks, elle lui était tombé dessus, il avait amortit sa chute.

-ça va ? Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ?

-Non, c'est bon. Où est-ce qu'on a atterrit ?

-J'en ai aucune idée. C'est quoi ton dernier souvenir ?

-Euh, moi t'invitant à manger car j'ai perdu notre pari.

-Et ?

-Ben, c'est à peu près tout.

-Pareil. Je sais pas ce qu'il nous à donner, et encore moins depuis combien de temps on est là.

-Tu as faim ?

-Quoi ?

-Bah si tu as faim on sera à peu près quelle heure il est et donc depuis combien de temps on est là.

Elle le fusilla du regard. Pendant leur petit temps de réflexion, des pas se faisaient entendre au dessus d'eux puis le bruit des clés dans la serrure et la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme descendit les marches et se planta devant eux.


	2. Chapter 2

**Voilà, voilà, la suite est là ! **

**Poupoulle : Je dois t'avouer que c'était un peu le bazar dans ma tête ! Mais en gros Deeks lève les bras pour la tenir et Kensi ne lève qu'un bras pour ouvrir la trappe. **

**Garden : Oui oui, je suis partie de la base d'un ep de Castle que j'ai trouvée trop top donc ça m'a inspirée, mais ça s'arrête là !**

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira 8) Et merci pour les reviews.**

* * *

Un deuxième se tenait encore dans les marches. Il passa derrière l'autre et leur fit face. Les agents remarquèrent un taser à leurs mains. Le premier homme, le plus grand et le plus corpulant, passa près d'eux. Kensi réussit à l'attraper par le cou. Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de faire autre chose, Deeks était déjà à terre, frappé par le taser. La jeune femme fut entrainée par la chute de Marty, et l'homme sourit. Il continua son chemin jusqu'à l'armoire, ouverte, et prit un bâton. Il revint pour se mettre devant ses victimes. Deeks ne s'était pas encore relevé, encore sous l'effet de la décharge. L'homme pencha la tête vers lui et l'autre mit en joue Kensi. Un coup de pied dans les cotes vint frapper Deeks qui se mit en position de défense. L'homme commença à s'acharner sur Marty, coups de pieds et de bâton où il pouvait.

-Stop, supplia Kensi.

-Ferme-là, ordonna l'homme au taser.

-Arrêtez.

Il la tasa. Deeks lança son pied vers son bourreau qui l'esquiva en souriant. Encore sonné par le taser, il ne pouvait qu'essayer de se protéger du mieux qu'il pouvait, tout en s'assurant que Kensi ne serait pas frappée. Le son du taser lui vint aux oreilles, Kensi venait de recevoir une deuxième décharge. Il essaya de se débattre pour réussir à faire quelque chose, le moindre mouvement qui pouvait l'aider, les aider. Il réussit à attraper le bâton de sa main droite, tout en luttant pour ne pas se faire de nouveau frapper.

-Lâche ça, ordonna le bourreau.

Mais Deeks tenait bon. Kensi dans les vapes, l'autre homme arriva par derrière et se baissa pour frapper Deeks à la tête avec son arme.

Les deux hommes partirent souriant de la pièce.

Quand Marty ouvrit les yeux, il distingua la forme de Kensi au dessus de lui. Sa tête était sur les cuisses de la jeune femme :

-Deeks ? demanda-t-elle inquiète.

-Pourquoi ?

Deeks voulu toucher son arcade, mais Kensi l'en empêcha. Il se redressa doucement.

-Je sais pas, ils n'ont rien dit. Tu te souviens de ce qu'on a fait après manger ?

-Non.

-Tu as voulu aller voir les vagues, et on a croisé deux surfeurs.

-Me souviens pas, avoua-t-il.

-C'est qui ces types ? Pourquoi nous ?

-Je te rappel qu'on a pas mal d'ennemi.

-Mouais.

-Peut être que tu étais visé, après tout c'est toi qu'ils ont frappé. Moi, ils m'ont juste maîtrisé. Tu as mis en colère quelqu'un récemment ?

-Y a des chances ! Donc je suis visé, toi tu étais juste là au mauvais moment.

-Qui pourrait t'en vouloir au point de te faire ça ?

Il eut un petit sourire qu'il perdit vite :

-Franchement j'en sais rien, le seul que je vois est mort. De toute façon Hetty va nous retrouver.

-On a fini de manger vers quoi ? vingt-deux heures.

-Ouais surement.

-Donc, si on réfléchit, on doit être là depuis, quoi huit ou neuf heures ?

-Tu dis ça parce que c'est l'heure du petit dej ?

-Ah, très drôle ! Du coup, Hetty ne remarquera pas notre disparition avant deux ou trois heures.

-Plus le temps d'essayer de nous appeler et de regarder les vidéos surveillances de nos rues.

-Donc pas avant au minimum trois heures.

-Même nous on a aucune piste !

-Ne sous estime pas Nell et Eric, sourit Kensi.

-Tu crois qu'ils veulent quoi ?

-Pas ton bien en tout cas.

Deeks partit dans ses pensées et devint tout à coup silencieux. Kensi le laissa tranquille et continua de réfléchir à toute cette histoire. Mais elle fut vite énervée par toutes les questions qu'elle se posait.

-Comment tu te sens ?

Il ne répondit pas, ne la regarda même pas.

-Hey Deeks ? appela-t-elle en claquant des doigt devant ces yeux.

Il sursauta légèrement et la regarda :

-Pardon ?

-ça va ?

-Ouais. J'ai mal partout, mais j'ai déjà vu pire.

Son expression était étrange, Kensi plissa les yeux, suspicieuse :

-Tu sais qui c'est, n'est-ce pas ?

-C'est pas possible. Non, je ne vois pas.

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre au dessus de leurs têtes, les clés dans la serrure de la porte puis les marches craqués sous les pas. Ils regardèrent Kensi et Deeks, toujours assit.

-Pourquoi ? demanda Kensi.

-ça viendra, répondit le plus grand.

Ils se mirent en place et la séance put commencer.

**Voilà la suite samedi 8 décembre ( je sais c'est méchant !)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Comme promis voilà la suite, on passe un peu du coté de Callen et Sam. Et oui va falloir attendre pour savoir qui est derrière tout ça, mais y en a qui on de bonne piste ;) **

**Je vous souhaite bonne lecture, encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews et à la semaine prochaine pour la suite, cette fois sur Kensi et Deeks.**

* * *

Callen et Sam arrivèrent et prirent place à leurs bureaux comme chaque matin. Les deux amis plaisantèrent comme à leur habitude. Eric les siffla pour une nouvelle affaire :

-Tiens Deeks en retard, c'est normal, mais Kensi ?

-Les deux en même temps c'est encore plus bizarre, souligna Sam avec un petit sourire en coin.

-Avez-vous vu nos deux absents ? les interpella Hetty un peu avant l'escalier.

-Non.

La directrice prit aussitôt son téléphone et essaya plusieurs fois d'appeler Kensi et Deeks, mais sans résultats. Cela l'inquiéta, ce n'était pas leur genre. Et même si Deeks était déjà arrivé en retard, il la prévenait sur la route. Elle monta les escaliers menant à l'OPS. La porte s'ouvrit sur Nell briefant G et Sam. Elle s'approcha doucement d'Eric et le prit à part :

- Affichez-moi les vidéos de la rue de mademoiselle Blye et de monsieur Deeks. Voyez s'ils sont partis de chez eux.

Eric pianota sous les regards soupçonneux de Callen, Sam et Nell. Il suffit à l'informaticien de quelques minutes pour tout afficher :

-Non, rien ce matin, pour aucun des deux.

-Remontez à hier soir.

Eric s'exécuta.

-Ah, là Deeks repart de chez lui, et là il arrive chez Kensi, ils repartent.

-Trouvez-moi la voiture, vite.

-Je suis déjà dessus.

Nell, Sam et G se mirent autour d'Eric. Ils attendaient d'avoir plus d'explication.

-Ok, la voiture de Deeks est près de Venice, sur le parking d'un restaurant. L'emplacement exact est sur vos smartphones.

Sam et G partirent immédiatement. Garé à coté de la voiture de Deeks, ils tournèrent autour et l'ouvrirent, mais rien d'intéressant. Ce dirigeant vers le restaurant le plus proche, G prépara une photo de leurs amis pour la montrer aux serveurs. Par chance un serveur se souvint d'eux :

-Oui le petit couple. Ils sont partit un peu après le deuxième service.

-Vous avez vu vers où ?

-Désolé, il y avait pas mal de monde.

Sam s'éloigna et appela l'OPS :

-Nell ? Trouve-moi toutes les images que tu peux sur ma position. Kensi et Deeks sont sortit vers vingt-deux heures.

En attendant l'appel de Nell, Sam et Callen patientèrent :

-Où est-ce qu'ils peuvent être.

-Ils ont forcément eut des problèmes, c'est pas le genre de Kensi de disparaître comme ça.

-On part donc du principe qu'ils ont été enlevés par quelqu'un alors ?

Sam hocha la tête, puis son téléphone vibra :

-Je t'écoute Nell.

-Je les ai qui sortent du restaurant et se dirigent vers la plage. Je n'ai rien d'autre sur eux. Mais j'ai remarqué deux types, avec des planches de surf les suivre.

-Le surf de nuit se n'est pas pratique, avoua Sam.

-Donc je suis partie du principe que c'était nos types. Et à peine dix minutes plus tars, un van rouge se gare devant la promenade et on aperçoit les deux même types, mais avec des corps. Je parierais que c'est Kensi et Deeks.

-Tu as quelque chose sur ces deux types ?

-On travail dessus, on vous tient au courant.

-Et sur le van ?

-Eric le trace. Il a réussi à le suivre à peu près.

Nell passa la communication à l'informaticien qui indiqua le chemin que le van avait prit. Il les dirigea donc jusqu'à un vieux quartier de L.A qui n'était pas totalement couvert par les caméras de surveillance de la ville.

-Désolé les gars, je le perds là. Je vais essayer de le retrouver.

Sam et G se regardèrent, ils n'avaient pas grand-chose pour les retrouver, il fallait bien l'admettre. Même s'ils avaient très peu d'espoir, ils firent du porte à porte pour demander aux habitants s'ils avaient vu le van la nuit dernière.


	4. Chapter 4

**Repassons du coté de Sam et Kensi, vous allez savoir qui est derrière tout ça ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et à la semaine prochaine avec la suite de Sam et Callen.**

**Merci pour vos reviews 8).**

**Poupoulle, j'aime bien t'as théorie ! J'espère que mon méchant te plairas !**

* * *

Cette fois-ci, les deux agents eurent plus de répondant. Mais Kensi se fit maîtriser par le taser. Le plus petit put tenir Deeks pendant que l'autre frappait.

-Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ? gémit Marty.

Le tortionnaire s'arrêta et fixa le regard bleu de sa victime :

-Réfléchit un peu. Je suis sur que tu trouveras tout seul comme un grand.

Voyant la confusion dans les yeux de Deeks, il sourit et fit signe à son ami de le suivre et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Marty se tourna vers Kensi :

-Kens ?

Elle le regarda, encore dans les vapes. Il lui sourit et elle referma les yeux. Deeks en profita pour essayer de se calmer et réfléchir :

-Maintenant tout le monde doit être à notre recherche.

Il tourna la tête vers Kensi, ses yeux papillonnaient.

-T'en fais pas, je surveille, repose-toi.

Elle esquissa ce qu'on pourrait qualifier de sourire et posa sa tête sur la cuisse de son partenaire.

Quand Kensi rouvrit les yeux, elle ne sut combien de temps elle avait dormit. Elle bougea sa tête de sorte de pouvoir bien voir celle de Deeks. Puis elle se redressa :

-Deeks ?

-Hey, ça va ?

-Oui, je crois. Et toi ?

Pour toute réponse, elle eut un sourire, mais on pouvait lire tout l'inverse dans ses yeux.

-Marty ? Tu réfléchis toujours à qui ça peut être ? Il t'a dit quelque chose d'autre ?

-Que je devrais savoir qui c'est.

-Et ?

Il la fixa, droit dans les yeux. Pendant une minute, il resta comme ça à la regarder. Puis son expression changea. Il attrapa la main gauche de Kensi et se leva en même temps. Elle n'eut d'autre choix que de le suivre. Il monta les escaliers en trombe et tambourina à la porte.

-Brandel, amène-toi.

-Quoi ? Mais ?

-Brandel, hurla-t-il.

La porte s'ouvra sur l'homme le plus grand, sans sa cagoule. Il affichait un grand sourire.

-Et bien Martin, tu en as mis du temps. Tu avais déjà oublié nos petites séances.

-Espèce d'enfoiré, tu veux quoi ?

-Oh, en voilà des manières de parler à son père. Je ne t'ai pas éduqué comme ça.

Kensi détaillait Gordon John Brandel. Il était aussi grand que son fils, les cheveux court et gris. Sa carrure était impressionnante pour un homme qui devait avoir environ soixante ans. Son regard était, terrifiant. Quand Brandel la remarqua, il sourit.

-Alors dis-moi, fiston, flic hein? Grâce à moi je suppose.

-A cause de toi. Pourquoi on est là ?

-Oh, doucement, on a le temps. C'est ta copine ? Tu as bon goût, je dois te le reconnaitre.

-On bosse ensemble, c'est tout, mais t'as pas intérêt de la toucher.

-Comme ta mère ? C'est vrai que tu l'as tellement bien protégé.

-Ne parle pas d'elle, s'énerva-t-il de plus en plus.

-Oh, le sujet est sensible. Mais c'est de ta faute si elle est morte.

-C'est toi qui la frappait.

-Sale gosse.

Brandel décida que la conversation était terminé. Pour clore le sujet il frappa son fils au visage et il tomba en entrainant Kensi dans les marches.

-Kenz ?

-Ma cheville, se plaignit-elle.

Il souleva son jean et regarda sa cheville.

-Arrête, touche pas ! Et toi ?

-ça va, dit-il en essuyant un peu de sang coulant de son front.

-Donc, on est ici parce que ton père veut se venger de toi.

-Faut croire. Mais je vois pas pourquoi il a fait ça quand on était tout les deux.

-Parce qu'il a comprit que j'étais importante pour toi.

Il la regarda et baissa les yeux.

-Personne ne trouvera que c'est lui.

-Ils trouveront.

Marty prit la main de Kensi et passa son bras autour de sa taille pour l'aider à se relever. Il la posa sur le matelas et s'installa à coté d'elle.

-Tu es sur que ça va ? Je veux dire mentalement.

-Non, ça va pas du tout. Ça ira mieux quand on sortira.

Pour le rassurer Kensi posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son partenaire. En guise de remerciement, il posa sa tête sur celle de la jeune femme.


	5. Chapter 5

**Petit chapitre sur l'équipe qui cherche Kensi et Deeks. J'espère que ça vous plaira ;)**

**Toujours merci pour vos reviews, trop top comme dirai Chuck (Je suis dans une passe Chuck…) **

**Bonne lecture et JOYEUX NOEL 8)**

* * *

Sam et G étaient revenus au NCIS. Eric n'arrivait toujours pas à trouver le van. Ils s'impatientaient de plus en plus et les geeks de services étaient de plus en plus stressés. Les portes de l'OPS s'ouvrirent sur une Hetty en colère :

-Quand on les retrouvera je leurs implanterais une puce GPS ! Du nouveau ?

-Et bien, c'est pas terrible, avoua Nell. La reconnaissance faciale ne donne rien et le van est toujours introuvable.

-Personne dans le quartier où Eric la perdu ne l'a vu, ou en tout cas ne veut rien dire, ajouta Sam.

-Pistez-moi mademoiselle Blye et monsieur Deeks, sur une période d'un mois. Messieurs, aidez-les, ordonna Hetty.

Callen et Sam s'installèrent devant des écrans et Eric et Nell partagèrent en quatre les vidéos qu'ils trouvaient. La tâche s'annonçait fastidieuse, mais surement utile. Ils y passeraient surement le reste de la journée.

-Là, oh et là aussi, s'exclama Nell.

-Oui j'ai quelque chose aussi, dit Sam réjouit.

-Sur Deeks ?

-Oui.

Alors les agents se concentrèrent sur les vidéos de Deeks. Il ne fallut pas plus de deux heures à l'équipe pour trouver des parties de visage de l'homme qui le suivait. Eric joua les magiciens avec son logiciel et reconstitua le visage. La recherche était lancée. Hetty fut prévenu et vint attendre patiemment le résultat.

-Notre homme s'appel Frank Hélis. Je vous envoie son adresse sur vos téléphones.

Sam et G partirent au plus vite. Mais Hetty resta perplexe :

-Cet homme ne m'est pas inconnu.

Nell réagit soudain :

-Mais oui. Je croyais qu'il était mort ?

-Ok, on peut m'expliquer ? demanda Eric.

-Gordon John Brandel est le père de Marty.

Eric bouche bée.

-Mais, il est écrit qu'il a été emprisonné pour violence conjugale et tentative de meurtre, précisa Eric.

-Exact.

-Ce type à essayé de tuer sa femme et son fils ? s'indigna-t-il.

-Hélas oui, et malheureusement il s'est fait passer pour mort et cherche à se venger de son fils.

-Mais pourquoi Kensi ?

-Pour faire pression. Il faut à tout prit le retrouver, je ne sais pas de quoi il est capable, mais je crains le pire.

-Je préviens G qu'on a trouvé le lien avec Deeks.

Arrivée à l'adresse indiquée, les garçons n'en revenaient toujours pas.

-Pourquoi ne nous en a-t-il jamais parlé ?

-Tu l'aurais dis toi ?

-Tout le monde sait que je ne connais pas ma famille et que j'ai vécu dans des familles d'accueil.

-Ouais. En tout cas, il le cache très bien. Pour moi c'était un gosse gâté.

-Faut croire que non.

A l'intérieur ils découvrirent un salon rangé. Ils commencèrent à regarder dans toutes les pièces et Sam appela son partenaire.

-Regarde, il y a tout.

-Peut-être qu'il y a le lieu où il les retient.

Mais la quantité de papier était telle qu'ils resteraient là à fouiller pendant pas mal de temps.


	6. Chapter 6

**Voilà le chapitre 6 sur 9 (si mes souvenirs sont bons….). On arrive donc à la fin et vous allez décourvir pas mal de chose sur Deeks et ce qu'il est capable de faire ! **

**Enfin bref je vous laisse juger. **

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ! (Mon précieux, comme dirait Golum !)**

* * *

Kensi et Deeks ne savaient pas vraiment depuis combien de temps ils étaient là, mais d'après le ventre de Kensi, ça faisait au moins douze heures. Personne n'était revenu depuis la dernière fois et on n'était pas venu leur donner à manger. Mais les bruits de pas caractéristique des visites de Brandel retentirent au dessus de leurs têtes. Cette fois-ci il vint seul. Il sourit à son fils et enleva sa ceinture :

-Tu te souviens de ça fiston ?

Deeks le fixa. Alors Gordon avança vers Kensi et frappa sa cheville cassée. La jeune femme hurla sous la douleur.

-C'est bon, abdiqua Deeks.

Il présenta son dos à son père en prenant soin d'éviter le regard de Kensi.

-Ne faites pas ça, supplia-t-elle.

Brandel lui sourit et commença à fouetter son fils. Marty serra les dents et ne broncha pas. Il ne voulait pas faire se plaisir là à son père. Kensi lui prit la main et il eut pour réflexe de la regarder. Elle pleurait. Sa réaction fut immédiat, toute en tenant la main de son amie, il se leva et bondit sur son père. Il lâcha la main de Kensi qui se tint sur sa jambe valide. Gordon tomba à la renverse en dessous de l'escalier et Marty commençait à l'asséner de coups de poings en pleine figure. La réaction de Brandel fut étonnante, il gloussa :

-Continu, Martin, tu es comme moi !

-La ferme, je suis pas comme toi, hurla-t-il de rage.

Il se stoppa net, haletant, il dévisagea son père.

-Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?

-Pour me venger, évidemment. Tu as gâché ma vie.

Gordon essaya de se défère de l'emprise de son fils, mais rien n'y faisait.

-Donc tu t'es fais passé pour mort ?

-A cause de toi, personne ne voulait m'embaucher.

-A cause de moi ? C'est toi qui rentrais bourré et nous frappait.

-Je rentrais tard à cause de toi, depuis que tu es né tu étais ingérable. Tu pleurais tout le temps et après tu ne faisais que des bêtises. Je ne te supportais plus. Donc j'ai commencé à rentrer plus tard. Et à patienter au bar. Mais ta mère ma demandé de rentrer plus tôt. Je l'ai fais, sourit-t-il.

Deeks ne put s'empêcher de lui décocher une autre droite.

-Te battre me faisais tellement de bien, s'était pas pareil avec ta mère.

Brandel arriva à ses fins, même s'il ne fallait pas beaucoup pour le pousser à bout. Marty le tabassa de nouveau sous les yeux de Kensi. Gordon perdit vite connaissance, mais le jeune homme continuait toujours de le frapper.

-Stop, demanda Kensi. Arrête.

Aucune réaction. Elle attrapa donc son bras droit et le tira. Il croisa son regard et ce qu'elle pouvait lire dans ses yeux. Il était à la fois en colère contre son père et contre lui-même, triste de toute cette histoire, confus.

-Deeks ?

Il essaya de maîtriser sa respiration et se leva. Il aida Kensi à monter l'escalier et frappa à la porte. Le complice ouvrit et Deeks le balança dans les escaliers. Ils redescendirent et fouillèrent les deux hommes inconscients. Ils ne trouvèrent que les clés et enfermèrent donc leurs bourreaux. Kensi eut beaucoup de mal à remonter, Marty dut presque la porter.

-Kenz ?

Pour seule réponse, il la sentit partir, elle venait de perdre connaissance. Deeks paniqua, il regarda partout. Il était dans une sorte de maison, en tout cas il y a avait une sorte de cuisine et de salle. Il souleva Kensi et l'amena près du frigo et prit de l'eau. Marty s'assit sur ses pieds et allongea Kensi contre lui. Il lui versa un peu d'eau sur le visage et sur ces lèvres. Elle entre-ouvrit les yeux.

-Hey Fern.

Deeks la fit boire, puis il ouvrit les placards à coté de lui et trouva à manger.

-Tu es en manque de sucre, plaisanta-t-il.

Elle mangea le chocolat.

-Il faut qu'on parte d'ici, où qu'on prévienne quelqu'un.

-Je sais, mais reprends encore un peu de force.


	7. Chapter 7

**Désolée pour l'attente, j'ai été un pitit peu occupée ! Enfin bon on arrive à la fin. Je vous souhaite bonne lecture. Et encore merci pour vos reviews.**

* * *

L'agent Callen appela sa directrice en urgence :

-On sait où ils sont, on y va tout de suite, je veux des renforts.

Il donna l'adresse à Hetty qui envoya la plupart de ses hommes sur place. Une heure après l'appel, la maison était encerclée. Elle se situait dans un vieux quartier abandonné par la majorité des habitants.

L'assaut venait d'être lancé. G et Sam entrèrent par devant. Après le petit couloir de l'entrée, ils passèrent dans la salle. Deux autres agents allèrent dans la direction opposée :

-On les a, prévint l'un d'entre eux.

G et Sam les rejoints :

-ça va ?

-ça peut aller, répondit Marty. Ils sont enfermés dans la cave.

Il tendit les clés à Sam.

-Emmenez-les dans l'ambulance.

Callen, Sam et trois autres membres du NCIS descendirent à la cave, les cibles étaient encore inconscientes. Ils les embarquèrent pour le hangar à bateau où Hetty les rejoindrait. Elle devait d'abord passer à l'hôpital, s'assurer que ses agents étaient entre de bonnes mains. Henrietta Lange partit pendant que Deeks et Kensi étaient prit en charge et arriva à la planque.

-Il est prêt Hetty. Vous voulez qu'on vienne avec vous ? demanda G.

-Je vous remercie de vous inquiétez pour moi, mais ce n'est pas nécessaire. Et cette conversation sera personnel, je ne veux pas que vous l'écoutiez c'est compris ?

-Mais Hetty ! protesta Sam.

-Cela concerne Mr Deeks, alors s'il veut vous en parler il le fera, mais vous n'en serez pas plus pour le moment.

La petite femme partit donc seul interroger Brandel. L'homme ne fut pas coopératif, mais Hetty sut vite le faire changer d'avis. Elle apprit tout ce qu'elle voulait savoir et sortit presque deux heures plus tard.

-Messieurs, je vous le laisse, je retourne à l'hôpital.

Hetty entra dans la chambre, Kensi la regarda avec de petits yeux et Deeks dormait toujours. Le médecin la talonna :

-Ah vous êtes réveillée. Bon nous avons plâtré votre cheville. Il faudra un bon mois pour qu'elle guérisse et un peu de rééducation. Mais sinon, tout va bien.

-Et monsieur Deeks ? interrogea Hetty.

Le médecin ouvrit le dossier :

-Et bien pour lui c'est un peu plus dur. Il a une côte cassée, à gauche. Nous avons recousu son arcade. Mais pour son dos, il n'y a rien à faire, juste à attendre que ça cicatrise. Et pour les deux, je vous conseillerai de les amener voir un psy.

-Quand pourras-t-on sortir ? demanda Kensi.

-Et bien, je vous garde en observation cette nuit et normalement vous pourrez sortir.

-Pareil pour Deeks ?

-Si tout va bien oui, nous avons immobilisé sa côte en même temps que le pansement pour son dos.

Le médecin partit. Hetty s'assit dans le fauteuil entre les deux lits :

-Il vaudrait mieux que vous ne restiez pas seuls.

-Comment ça ?

-Vous aurez besoin d'aide avec votre cheville cassée et je préfère que monsieur Deeks ne reste pas tout seul après ce qu'il s'est passé.

-Je suppose que vous avez déjà une idée.

-Le plus facile serait d'aller chez vous. Si cela ne vous dérange pas.

Pour toute réponse elle sourit à Hetty, puis elles se tournèrent vers le lit de Marty qui gémissait. Il était appuyé sur le coté droit, pour épargner son dos et sa côte.

-Vous voilà réveillé.

Hetty lui répéta ce qu'avait expliqué le médecin, en insistant sur le chapitre du psychologue et même de sa sortie qui ne se ferait qu'à la condition qu'il accepte d'aller chez Kensi. Il hocha la tête :

-Et Brandel ?

-Votre père risque vingt ans de prison, sans possibilité de sortir avant. Et j'aimerais que vous témoigniez.

-Non.

Hetty savait très bien qu'il était trop tôt pour lui demander ça, mais le procès n'aurait surement pas lieu avant quelques mois.

La directrice dût les laisser à la fin des heures de visites. Pour dormir, Kensi et Deeks eurent droit à des antidouleurs, qui les firent dormirent rapidement. Mais au milieu de la nuit Kensi se réveilla en sursaut.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello Hello petits bonhommes de neiges….. Voilà la suite, c'est presque finit, mais vous inquiétez pas j'ai pleins d'idées dans ma tête ! **

**Bonne lecture et merci pour les reviews ;), j'adore !**

* * *

Kensi se réveilla en sursaut, elle eut du mal à comprendre pourquoi. Mais en se concentrant un peu, elle comprit que s'était Deeks qui faisait un cauchemar.

-Deeks ! Deeks, répéta-t-elle.

Mais il ne se réveilla pas. Elle dégagea les couvertures et se leva difficilement à l'aide de ses béquilles. Arrivée devant le lit de Marty, elle s'assit puis le secoua. Là, il se réveilla en sursaut, manquant de la faire tomber.

-Kensi ?

-Tu faisais un cauchemar.

-Désolé.

Il gesticula pour se recroqueviller sur sa côte cassée.

-Non, te mets pas comme ça.

Mais il ne bougea pas.

-C'est mieux comme ça, expliqua-t-il.

-Tu veux en parler.

-Nan.

-Tu sais que tu vas devoir le faire.

Kensi soupira et s'installa, elle réussit à s'allonger à coté de Marty. Sa cheville pouvait enfin se reposer. Après une longue hésitation elle passa sa main dans les cheveux de son coéquipier. A sa respiration et à son visage, elle remarqua qu'il commençait à se calmer. Pendant une demi-heure, ils restèrent comme ça. Son front était appuyé contre la jambe de Kensi. Marty bougea et posa sa tête, sans vraiment le vouloir sur la cuisse de sa partenaire.

-Tu es bien installé comme ça ?

-Ouais.

Il réalisa soudain qu'il était sur sa cuisse et releva la tête.

-Hey, c'est bon tu peux rester.

Elle lui sourit et il se réinstalla. Kensi continua ses caresses et Marty s'endormit rapidement. Puis son geste devint de plus en plus lent et elle s'endormit à son tour.

Nell frappa à la porte et entra. Elle avait prévenu Hetty qu'elle passerait avant d'aller travailler. Elle sourit quand elle vit la scène. Deeks avait toujours sa tête sur Kensi et elle avait sa main dans ces cheveux. A cause du bruit, ils commencèrent à se réveiller. Marty se redressa, Nell prit de rapide nouvelle et les laissa sans poser d'autres questions.

-Tu as bien dormi on dirait !

-Ouais, s'étonna-t-il.

-Tu n'as pas fais de cauchemar, tu sais pourquoi ?

-Je sais pas, c'est surement toi.

-Tu en fais souvent ?

-ça faisait longtemps.

-Et tu gère comment ?

-J'attends que ça passe, y a pas d'autre solution.

-Et avec moi, tu n'en as pas fais.

-Ouais, bizarre.

La discussion s'arrêta là et le reste de la matinée fut très calme. Le médecin leur donna l'autorisation de sortir et Hetty les amena au NCIS. Toute l'équipe fut ravie de les revoir. Mais Henrietta Lange avait une idée derrière la tête, et quand Nate apparut, ils comprirent. Le psychologue les emmena tout les deux à l'écart.

-Je sais que vous n'avez surement pas envie, mais j'aimerai que vous me parliez de ce qui s'est passé.

Kensi regarda son partenaire, qui se ferma. Elle raconta tout ce qui s'était passé mais passa vite les séances de torture de Deeks.

-Et toi Marty ?

-Elle a tout dit.

Le regard de Nate était lourd de sens. Il essaya de le convaincre mais sans succès.

-Tu as bien dormi ? demanda-t-il.

-Ouais.

-Deeks !

-Quoi ? dit-il en fusillant Kensi du regard.

-C'est évidant que tu dors mal, après ce que tu as vécu.

-Et alors, je sais gérer, commença à s'énerver Marty.

-On veut t'aider.

-J'ai pas besoin d'aide.

-Alors tu vas faire des cauchemars toutes les nuits ? s'emporta Kensi.

-Et qu'est-ce que ça peux te faire ?

Kensi et Nate étaient choqués, même Deeks venait de se rendre compte de ce qu'il venait de dire.

-Vous voulez quoi ? Que je vous raconte tout ? Je peux pas.

-Pas forcément tout, mais parle nous un peu. Même si tu ne veux pas m'en parler, fais le avec Kensi.


	9. Chapter 9

**Et voilà, c'est le dernier chapitre. J'espère que la fin vous plaira. Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews (je suis accro aux reviews !) Bonne lecture et à la semaine prochaine avec une autre fic )**

* * *

Après cette séance ratée, Hetty expliqua à Deeks qu'il allait vivre avec Kensi, pour leur sécurité à tout les deux. Il ne rechigna pas. Le soir, ils s'endormirent rapidement grâce aux médicaments mais ils furent réveillés à cause des cauchemars de Deeks.

-Viens, appela Kensi

Marty s'installa sous la couverture et regarda Kensi. Elle voulait qu'il parle, mais elle ne voulait surtout pas le brusquer. Il avait le regard d'un enfant blessé, vulnérable.

-Hey, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal.

-Il m'en a toujours fait et ça ne changera jamais.

La jeune femme ne savait quoi répondre, puis elle dit :

-Je voudrai tellement t'aider, comme toi tu l'as fais avec mon père. Parle-moi s'il te plait.

-De quoi ?

La réponse la surprit, il ne fallait surtout pas le brusquer maintenant :

-De ta mère, tu ne m'as jamais parlé d'elle.

Deeks esquissa un petit sourire.

-Elle s'appelait Elizabeth Deeks, elle était blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Oh, alors tu tiens d'elle.

-Elle a toujours fait de son mieux pour me protéger. J'aimerai bien qu'elle soit encore là, avoua-t-il.

-Pourquoi tu ne veux pas en parler ?

-Parce que ça fait remonter de mauvais souvenirs.

-J'aimerai vraiment te connaître mieux. Je connais ta carapace, pas le vrai Marty Deeks.

-Personne ne le connait.

-Et tu ne veux pas remédier à ça ?

-Si.

-Alors, pourquoi tu ne le fais pas ? Tu ne veux pas que je sache ?

-Si je dois le faire se sera avec toi. Tu… Tu es la seule personne en qui j'ai entièrement confiance. Et je savais qu'un jour je devrai tout te dire, mais, je crois que je suis pas prêt.

-Tu ne le seras probablement jamais.

Il acquiesça.

-Donc tu la protégeais et ?

-Et quoi ? Au final j'ai tiré sur lui.

-Marty !

Il savait parfaitement ce que voulait Kensi, mais s'était trop dur. Il respira profondément et après un court silence il continua :

-Je préférais me faire frapper plutôt que de la voir subir ça.

-Tu en faisais exprès ?

-Je faisais en sorte de détourner son attention sur moi.

-Et il faisait pareil que ce qu'il t'a fait ?

-Ouais, mais c'est fini.

Ils discutèrent toute la nuit, pas forcément sur son enfance triste. Ils parlèrent de leurs expériences au lycée, des choses stupides qu'ils avaient pu faire. A un moment il s'endormit près de Kensi et elle l'imita, mais le réveil sonna peu de temps après.

Les jours passèrent et se ressemblèrent. Deeks faisait toujours des cauchemars, mais il allait mieux. Ils allèrent mieux. Ensemble.

Après plus d'un mois, Marty commençait à passer des nuits sans faire de cauchemar, mais toujours près de Kensi. Elle avait remarqué qu'il dormait mieux près d'elle.

Ce soir là, il rangeait ses affaires pour rentrer chez lui, il appréhendait ce retour, seul chez lui. Pourtant il avait quasiment toujours vécu seul, alors pourquoi cette appréhension ? Il regarda Kensi passer.

-Kensi, il faut que je te parle.

Elle arriva avec ses béquilles et se posa sur le lit de la chambre d'ami, où trainaient les affaires de Deeks.

-Je t'écoute, dit-elle alors que rien ne venait.

-Euh, comment dire ça.

Il réfléchit encore quelques instants avant de se lancer :

-J'ai été seul pendant longtemps et merci d'être là.

-C'est normal, je suis là pour ça, sourit-elle.

-Ouais, le truc c'est que, enfin, commença-t-il maladroitement. Je… Je veux plus être tout seul.

-T'es pas encore prêt pour rentrer chez toi ?

-Je crois pas. Je me suis habitué à dormir avec toi, sourit-il.

-Mais y a pas que ça, n'est-ce pas ?

-Non. Je, je me suis rendu compte que j'avais besoin de toi.

Marty attendit la réaction de son amie.

-C'est mignon ça.

-Tu trouve ?

-Moi aussi j'ai besoin de toi, tu m'aide beaucoup.

-C'est pas vraiment ce que je voulais dire.

-Je sais, je veux juste que tu sois plus claire.

-Euh, bah, euh, je vois pas.

-Tu es bien un mec toi !

-Quoi, ça veut dire quoi ça ?

-Que tu es doué pour dragué, mais nul pour ce qui est de parler de tes sentiments !

Deeks eut un choc, c'était ça. Il ne voulait pas partir parce qu'il avait besoin d'elle. Parce qu'elle le connaissait vraiment, parce qu'elle avait été là pour lui, comme personne ne l'avait jamais fait.

-J'ai compris, chuchota-t-il. J'ai besoin de toi, parce que tu sais comment me rassurer, parce que tu es là pour moi et que je veux rester auprès de toi. Je ne veux plus jamais être seul, je veux continuer à dormir auprès de toi. Tu…C'est grâce à toi si je vais mieux. J'ai besoin de toi Kensi.

Il la regarda dans les yeux, encore plus intensément qu'avant. Il observait et il sut comment agir. Il embrassa Kensi puis la regarda de nouveau. Elle sourit et l'embrassa de nouveau.

C'était le début d'une vie à deux, où ils surmonteraient tout à deux.

The end


End file.
